


Black, Brown, Red, Gold.

by DeadlyToxins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anyways here have Kylo waxing poetic about Muderous Finn., Everyone Has Issues, Finn Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Psychopaths In Love, We don't remember writing this but we can tell that we were horny when we did.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyToxins/pseuds/DeadlyToxins
Summary: There will always be something great, quiet, and loving about the ever present sharpened sword that is death.Finn and Kylo know this intimately, and they fear it very little.





	Black, Brown, Red, Gold.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts), [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).

"Oh. Oh _**wow**_."

Finn blinks up at him, a bemused expression delicately painted on his face.

Kylo swallows, opens his mouth, and then shuts it. Tastes the few drops of blood that have splattered across his lips. Thinks about the same burgundy substance across _Finn's_ lips. He goes through these same motions again. "The uh, the um. The blood."

His Light does not lose the confused expression, but he does not lose his patience either. Instead deciding to place his hand over his, careful to not put pressure over his three pale broken fingers. "Hey, take your time." He whispers.

The bodies are rotting, most of their skin ripped from their bones, their insides messily strewn about wherever the eye can see. He can smell them and God do they smell _wonderful_ and isn't this just the best time to be alive? Here in the quiet, loving shadow of death, with the one who completes him in every way?

Kylo wants—Kylo wants—Kylo wants to fall to his knees. He doesn't feel worthy of this, honestly. Not that he would ever say such a thing aloud, Finn simply wouldn't agree. He can even hear whispered words of praise and love from him at the mere thought. However, Kylo still imagines that to have to look up at Finn instead down would be one of the greatest things life has to offer him.

Such a holy-yet-unholy illustration, his Light is. Painstakingly crafted with the ever so warm, yet bold colors of brown, red, black, and—

Gold.

Gold was not apart of his enchanting illustration. Kylo quickly realizes that it should be.

"Love? Love, you with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you, thanks for reading! If you liked it, a comment would be appropriately appreciated and adored. ~<3
> 
> Our first story on the AO3 and it's a tiny ass drabble. Go us, we guess?  
We honestly don't remember writing this at all but we can tell that we were hella horny when we did so. Plus, with the way this thing ends we could turn it into a full blown multichaptered thing if we wanted to. That probably isn't wise though, we have so many fucking WIPs it's not even funny.


End file.
